Brady's Fight
by brakayla1273
Summary: Someone must return to Kinkow to tell everyone something they never wanted to tell anyone. Goodbye. An idea given to me by WalkInThePark.
1. Chapter 1

Brady's Fight

Chapter 1 Hot Air Balloon in the Sky

Boomer's POV

I nearly passed out from exhaustion, dropping to my knees with my head in my hands. Mason had me and Boz running for the past…

"My kings it's only been five minutes, if you want to keep in shape you must run more before collapsing."

I looked up and glared at him. "Mason we're not all part sasquatch!"

"Sorry your majesty. I just feel you should run more and get in shape. Your father would have wanted you to learn to fight and work out."

"Yeah, well… too bad. Me and Boz are not meant to fight and stuff..."

"My kings please reconsider."

Boz finally spoke up. "No thank you Mason I'd rather just swing around in the jungle for a while. You know this island has even better bananas than on Mindu."

Mason sighed in defeat. And I silently thanked the heavens. After a few minutes of hard work (otherwise trying to stand up) I managed to reach the plaza where I collapsed again.

A pair of feet in ugly man sandals stepped in front of my face. "Your majesty do you mind taking a nap somewhere else we're about to start guard practice." I looked up to see the hazel eyed brown haired guard girl with giant feet.

"Sorry Mikayla, blame your dad he had me and Boz working out."

She raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT! YOU KNOW THAT ME AND BRADY ARE ALLERGIC TO WORK MIKAYLA!" She paled a bit and I realized what I said. Brady. Ever since he left everyone seemed to forget about no one has mentioned him since Boz arrived we haven't even said his name. The very name struck me with angry and sadness I miss him but he just abandoned me and the whole island for a girl, a girl who didn't even like him. What and idiot! "I'm sorry Mikayla it just sort of slipped off my tongue."

She sniffled slightly. "Yeah, I got to go…." With that she ran off back to her room. Wow! Was that because of Brady? I thought she didn't care about him I mean he annoyed her so much with his flirting and ever since he left she seemed happier, a little weirder but happier for sure. Maybe it's a good thing he left, I mean Boz showed up when he left, but I do miss him.

I finally managed to get back up to my knees, breathing very quickly. After I caught my breath I stood up and then I started looking for Mikayla. I walked to the throne room but she wasn't there so I headed to her room and knocked on the door.

"Mikayla, are you in there?" I called. I didn't hear her reply but I heard her sniffling again. I opened the door slightly. "Mikayla?"

"GO AWAY!" She yelled and suddenly a machete hit the door and I yelped and ducked out of the way.

"Mikayla I just came to see if you're alright."

"WELL I'M FINE!"

"No you're not. I don't know if this is about Brady or something else, but if it is about Brady you know you can talk to me I mean he's my brother or at least I thought he was. We went through everything together and then he just up and leaves me and the island. He just betrayed me!" I realized I was shouting and I spoke quieter again. "So if you want to talk just tell me, okay?"

She didn't say anything just sat silently.

"Okay fine I'll leave." I started to walk out of the room.

"I miss him alright." I turned to around to face her. "I actually started to sort of start to like him before he left. I had a dream about him and then I kind out started to have some feelings about him. Then he overheard Candace tell me a rumor that I would never date him unless he grew up and he couldn't do that as long as he's king of this island. It wasn't true and I wish I could do something to bring him back."

Mikayla's POV

Boomer slowly stood up with a blank expression on his face.

"So you're the reason my brother left the island?" he said calmly.

"Yes." I replied cautiously.

"You know I can't believe you Mikayla!" He screamed at me.

"I'm sorry your majesty."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE HAPPY HE LEFT I CAN TELL YOU'RE ALWAYS HAPPY SINCE HE LEFT! YOU WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

"MY KING!" I was nearly in tears by this point.

"Whatever!" Boomer stormed out and slammed the door.

I fell back onto the bed with my face in my hands.

Boomer's POV

I can't believe Mikayla! How come she didn't tell me before!

"Boomer!" Looking back I saw Boz trying to get my attention.

"Oh, hey Boz."

"What's wrong bro?"

"Oh nothing. I just found out that Mikayla is the reason why my best friend and brother abandoned me and the island!"

"Whoa, wait what happened?"

"Brady overheard a conversation about her never dating him and she was lying because she told me she is starting to have feelings for him!"

"Well you can't be too mad at her."

I looked at him like he just grew another head. "Are you nuts! You don't even like her!"

"Boom, she didn't tell Brady to leave he made that decision you can't blame her for that."

I sighed. "I know, I just miss him and I can't believe he left me."

We arrived in my I mean our room. I'm still getting used to the fact that Boz is my brother we have had some adventures like the dance off, the Kinkowian teen summer cruise and fighting off tarantula people to return the baby prince, but it's not the same.

We walked onto the balcony and looked down at the guards training minus Mikayla. I guess I really upset her.

Boz started to nudge me with his elbow. "Boomer, what's that?" He pointed to the sky.

? POV

My balloon was slowly descending on a small island with a swirl in the middle. My destination was a castle on the lighter side of the island. At one point I would have called it home, it may still be but not for long. I return to tell my brother and friends something I hoped I would never have to say. Goodbye.

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait I've been so busy with studying for any exam and a new member of the family! Please let me know what you think in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I came to say Goodbye… For Good

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings. Too bad.

Boomer's POV

I looked out at what Boz was pointing at. Was that a hot air balloon? Yeah it is and it looks like it has the Kinkow swirl on it. Who would have one of those? Wait. No it couldn't be. But I don't think it could be anyone else. My thoughts were broken by Boz.

"Do you know if anyone took one of those balloons lately?"

"Not lately." We stayed there for a few more minutes and watched the balloon get closer till we were able to make out a person leaning over the edge and looking over down at the island, the person looks like they'll land in the middle of the plaza. I headed down to meet the balloon in the plaza, Boz followed me and we just arrived in time to see a black haired boy getting out with his luggage.

He turned to face us and smiled at us and nervously scratched his neck. "Hey Boom."

I couldn't even say anything. How could he just come back after being gone for a year and then just say hey! I didn't' have to because Boz spoke up before me.

"Hi I'm King Boz, and this is my brother King Boomer. Welcome to Kinkow!"

Brady looked at him confused. "I know who he is but wait did you say you're a king?"

"Yeah, I used to be King of Mindu but well now I'm co-king. Who are you?" Boz replied.

"I'm…" he started.

"Brady. His name is Brady." I said.

"Wait Brady? Our other brother?"

Brady looked even more confused if possible. "Other brother? Boomer what's going on?"

I sighed. "Brady the day after you left there was a storm and Boz was King of Mindu and saved his people from being drowned. His ship washed up here on Kinkow and it turns out he was our long lost brother. So now he's co-king." I finished awkwardly and Boz looked uncomfortable the whole time I was talking.

Brady opened his mouth to respond but he didn't get the chance because the doors to the castle burst open and Mikayla burst out and rushed to me. "Looked King Boomer I'm sorry about what happened, I mean for any of this to happen."

"It's alright Mikayla." I said surprised that Mikayla didn't even notice Brady standing there.

She sighed in relief. "Good, I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore." She looked over at Brady and Boz. "Hey Boz, hey Brady." She turned around and was about to enter the castle but suddenly froze and turned back around.

"Hey Kayla."

Her eyes were wide and she slowly took a step forward. "Brady?"

"Yeah?" Brady said nervously.

She suddenly ran forward and sprang on to him causing him to stumble back and barely have enough time to catch her and wrap her in his arms.

Mikayla's POV

I can't believe it Brady's back! When his arms came around me I felt like I was on cloud 9. The smell of him is exactly the same but he seems to be more muscular and taller than I remember. But I am definitely not complaining. My arms find their way around his neck and I cuddle up into his shoulder. He's really here! I've been having dreams about this since he left one year ago but no dream could ever describe the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through me.

"So I take it you're happy to see me."

I giggled into his neck. "Yeah I am. I really really am."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No. Not now at least." I held on to him tightly, and I couldn't stop smiling.

Wow! I can't believe I'm actually falling for him! When he left Kinkow I was crushed and I felt so guilty that I went on a guilt trip, since then I've been trying to look happy so then nobody would find out about my budding crush on the ex king of Kinkow but I guess I might have played that way too well considering the fight me and Boomer had earlier.

No Ones POV

Mikayla pulled back slightly from the hug, and looked into Brady's warm chocolate brown eyes, she was about to start to lean in when Boomer awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I guess you two have some catching up to do so…" He was about to walk back into the castle when Brady stopped him.

"Wait Boom, I think we need to talk. All of us."

Mikayla looked disappointed.

Boomer looked confused but then became serious and asked. "Yeah I think we do. Why did you come back to Kinkow?"

"Well, I wasn't going to come back for a year…but I figured I should say goodbye…"

"Wait what? You're leaving again?" Mikayla asked angrily.

"Well…"

"Brady… what do you mean goodbye?" asked Boomer.

Brady sighed and said. "I'm not exactly leaving Kinkow… what I mean is that I… I have cancer."

Author's Note

Wow it took me a long time to update this! I hope all you guys like this chapter, so if you do please review and let me know, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter or the story please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 He can't die. He just can't.

Disclaimer I don't own Pair of Kings.

Sorry for the long wait but I've been having a lot of trouble finding a good idea of this chapter. I am very happen with all the positive reviews I got on the first two chapters and I hope you'll review again on this one it means a lot to me. You all rock and I dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed! Thanks!

Mikayla's POV

Brady sighed and said. "I'm not exactly leaving Kinkow… what I mean is that I… I have cancer."

I pulled out of his arms. "What?" I said quietly.

"I have cancer."

Boomer and Boz both were staring at him shocked. I looked at him carefully, his eyes told me he wasn't kidding.

"I'll be heading back to Chicago soon because the doctors want me to get back to the hospital, but they told me I probably only have 6 months to a year left before…. you know." He gave us a weak smile trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't stop the tears from building up in my eyes.

Boomer shook his head. "No. No. You're going to be fine Brady don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Brady looked at him sadly. "Boomer, it is what it is, I'm not going to make it."

Boomer looked around desperately as if someone would run over and give him the cure for cancer but nothing appeared. He swallowed hard, looking like he was trying hard not to cry. "Brady d-don't say that. You'll get better. Right Boz?"

Boz looked down at his feet and sighed before he answered. "I don't know a lot about cancer but I know it's not good. If the doctors say he's not going to make it, well um I guess their probably right." He looked back up at Boomer who looked like he was about to break down, I probably looked no better. He murmured a 'no' before turning into the castle pulling Boz with him.

I felt the tears stream down my face and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, burying my face into his neck, letting the sobs rake through my body. His warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him, soothingly moving his fingers through my hair, and speaking softly into my ear. Reassuring me that everything would work out for the best.

I pulled back to look into his brown eyes, his face was distorted because of my tears but I could still see the emotions in his eyes. Sadness was the main emotion but there was another one. Love. It almost made me smile to know that he loves me after all the rejections I put him through and not seeing him for so long, I was so sure that he had moved on and found some other girl that would get the person I needed in my life most.

He leaned forward slowly towards me and I hope he can't feel my heart speed up. I closed my eyes in anticipation. I did not have to wait long before his lips pressed softly onto mine. Even with just this simple touch my whole body began to tingle. I pulled him closer and started to move my lips against his in a soft loving manner. He returned it with passion.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that but by the time we pulled away we were both panting for breath, clinging to each other like we would disappear if we let go.

Boomer's POV

I dragged Boz out of the plaza away from Brady and Mikayla. Only one thing on my mind. Finding Mason. Mason always knows what to do, he'll be able to find a solution for Brady, I know he will. I don't know what I would do if I lost Brady again. It was hard enough to have him leave the island knowing that I could go see him anytime that I wanted. I never did though because I knew from his letter that he needed to do this by himself and when he was ready to come back, he would.

It's all Mikayla's fault! I just know if he hadn't left he would be fine and cancer free. He was perfectly healthy before he left and would still be if it hadn't been for her!

I pulled Boz around a corner and saw Mason with a clipboard in hand writing things down. He looked up at us as we rushed over to him.

"Your majesties, is something the matter?"

I grabbed him by his collar and jerked him back and forth. "BRADY HAS CANCER! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT MASON!"

"Kind Boomer slow down I can't understand what you're saying?"

Boz placed his hand on my shoulder letting me know he would take it from here, looking very calm. How can he look so calm!? "Brady showed up in a hot air balloon a few minutes ago and he told us he had cancer and that he came here to say goodbye to us because," he sighed "he says he won't make it."

"WHAT! Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Mason calm down you're freaking me out!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry your majesty. But where is he, I need to speak to him."

"He's in the plaza with Mikayla." replied Boz. Mason barely let Boz finish speaking before he rushed into the direction of the plaza and Brady. We both followed him to find Brady and Mikayla sitting next to each other in the throne room on the couch. One of his arms was around her shoulders and one of hers around his waist. Their others hands were intertwined and resting on both of their laps. They appeared to be in a deep conversation.

"MY KING!"

Brady heading shot to look at Mason stood up and smiled. "Hi Mason I was wondering where you were. How have you been?"

"Brady your brothers just informed me about your condition, is it true?"

Brady nodded, and I felt everything in me ache for my brother. He can't die. He just can't.


End file.
